Halloween
by lolitta99
Summary: What could happen during the 4x04 episode with Halloween party. Fits the spoilers with Elena acting out of character : w Damon of course.


,,Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked. Laugh and music was heard in the background. It was the Halloween night at school. Elena crossed her arms on her chest and looked angrily at Damon. What was he planning on doing? Damon pressed his back against one of the caravans on the parking place and looked at her.

,,Damon!" Elena said. ,,If you forgot what you wanted, then I'm going." Elena turned and made a step, but Damon was suddenly in front of her.

,,You have to stop doing it," said Damon and looked her in the eyes.

,,Stop what? What do you mean?" Elena said and made sure that there is enough sarcasm in her voice, but the fact that she felt temptation when Damon was so close to her didn't help at all.

,,Stefan knows that something happened between the two of us and right now, when you can't hide your heightened emotions which have been bothering you since you've... remembered the compulsions, you..." Damon hasn't finished his sentence, because Elena stopped him.

,,You're putting your foot in it!" she exclaimed. ,,Everytime you walk past me, you make sure you brush your arm with mine, you have those comments and that eye thing... Even now you're doing it!" Damon smirked.

,,You're a vampire, Elena. Try to resist," he whispered and leaned closer to her. Elena didn't step back, but she looked at him rudely.

,,Resist? You mean resist you? You're trying to make it hard for me, right?! Is that what you're up to?!" Elena cried.

,,I don't even have to try," said Damon.

,,IS. THAT. WHAT. YOU'RE. UP. TO?!" Elena asked again, accenting every single word.

,,Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm up to." Damon looked at Elena angrily. Elena didn't hesitate and slapped him. But when she wanted to turn around, Damon catched her wrist.

,,I'm stronger than you, Elena," Damon whispered and pulled her closer to him, but he didn't hug her. ,,And you love to prove it, right?" said Elena while looking at his fingers wrapped around her wrist so strong that it hurt. ,,Stefan is gonna try to find me," she whispered and released her hand from Damon's.

,,And by the way you were right. I have to resist you 24/7 so I don't just jump on you since I've became a vampire."

,,Why are you saying it?" Damon asked her curiously, but there was nothing but passion in his eyes.

,,Because I want you to know. I don't want you to seek for the answer like tonight, when you... did exactly what you are doing now," she breathed out the second half of the sentence when Damon leaned closer to her. ,,Stop," Elena stopped him.

,,I'm just doing what you are allowing me to do," Damon said. Elena couldn't say anything. Suddenly Damon's wrist was a few inches in front of her mouth.

,,Do it. I know you want to," he whispered.

Elena looked at Damon's veins closely. God, he was so right. How did he know? What if he felt the same lust for her?

Elena closed her eyes, but then she opened them. She pulled Damon's wrist closer to her mouth and looked at him deeply. She waited for a second. And then sank her teeth in his skin.

She felt the taste of Damon's blood on her tongue. She couldn't describe it. It was... sort of luxurious. Something like an expensive Tiffany jewelry or the newest Jimmy Choo pumps. Something that you're craving for.

She stopped drinking after a while and let go of Damon's hand. Then she lifted hers and pressed it to Damon's lips.

,,What are you doing?" he asked, but he didn't stop staring at her wrist.

,,Your turn," she simply said. Damon smirked.

He pulled her wrist to his mouth and parted his lips.

And suddenly Elena found herself pressed against his chest with his fangs in her neck. She gasped in surprise, but then closed her eyes and pulled him even closer to her.

As Damon loosened his grip and looked Elena in the eyes, he was surprised that he saw nothing but passion. He leaned closer to her face and parted his lips, ready to kiss her. Elena didn't pull back, she didn't stay still. She moved forward.

Damon closed his eyes, ready to feel Elena's lips. But the moment didn't come. He felt her grabbing him and moving with him to the back of the caravan.

,,Oh my god," Elena whispered as quite as she could. ,,I saw someone right there. With a stake."

,,What?"

,,Look," she whispered. Damon looked from the behind of the caravan, seeing a shadow in the front. Someone was hiding there. He moved forward to see, but Elena stopped him and squeezed his hand.

,,Wait- I just heard something!" she said and looked from behind the caravan, too. Whoever it was, he was gone.

,,We need to tell Stefan," she said and Damon sighed. Stefan. Wasn't he just about to make out with his girlfriend like fifteen seconds ago? Life sucks.

,,Yeah," he said, still holding her hand.

There was something about to happen in Mystic Falls. Something bad.


End file.
